Digimon: Avenging Titans
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: Six years ago four where chosen to defeat the Dark Union and never returned. Now six new children my take up the digivice and defeat this evil and avenge the fallen children. But is there more at work then just the Dark Union? OCs Wanted Please!
1. Zack's Note and OC recruitment

_I thought things like Monsters and magical worlds where the things of fairytales and bed time stories for small children and anime. That was until I was ten, that's when my older brother received that strand device from out of the computer. He told me to keep it secret and eventually disappeared through the computer a few days later. It's been six years and he still hasn't returned… Big bro… where are you? I will find you… somehow…_

_Extract of a Note by Zack Shrike from the book, __Memories of the Digital World, by Malia Kendrix_

A/N: Ok are you interested yet? I need five kind people to offer me some OCs for me to use in this fan fiction. Simply fill out the fields I provide with your OCs and an official Digimon and see your character make their way through this adventure…

Name:

Age: (between 10 and 16 please)

Gender:

Physical:

Personality:

History:

Origin: (Where are they from?)

Partner: (Absolutely NO Fan-made Digimon please, must be Rookie form)

Digivolution Route:

In-Training:

Rookie:

Champion:

Ultimate:

Mega:

My Character;

Name: Zack Shrike

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Physical: Standing just over six feet with wild short cut black hair and blue eyes. He has a scar under his left eye that runs horizontally and a handsome face with a slight monobrow. He wears a pair of goggles to keep his hair out of his eyes along with a red t-shirt, golden coloured padded vest with navy camo cargo pants and white sneakers along with black fingerless gloves. He wears his digivice on his right front hip.

Personality: Zack is the sort that would never give up no matter the odds despite his relative lack of outstanding abilities. He is usually a loner but doesn't mind being with others as long as they don't try and drag him into anything, at which point he'd walk away. He is actually scared of interacting and placing too much trust in others since losing people hurts too much. He sees his mission in the Digital World as a way to find his missing brother.

History: Zack grew up with his parents and older brother in the suburbs of Perth quietly for almost all of his life. Only when Zack turned ten did things start to happen in his life, first the death of his grandmother and then the mysterious disappearance of Zack's brother, both of which caused him to fear growing close to others, made him grow into the adolescent he is now. After that day he had therapy for a year before just not mentioning the disappearance again. From then to now his life has been quiet and normal…

Origin: Perth, Australia

Partner: Coronamon

Digivolution Route:

In-Training: Sunmon

Rookie: Coronamon

Champion: Firamon

Ultimate: Flaremon

Mega: Apollomon


	2. Phone Calls are Dangerous

Zack sat alone on a bench in the middle of his high school during the recess break while watching others sit around and talk or raise hell depending on the groups. He watched as a group of five girls from one of his classes walked past and laughed as they saw him with his face buried in his arms. He sighed and muttered, "Useless…" under his breath just before the siren signalled the end of recess and the start of third period. With a grunt he picked up his backpack and proceeded up the nearby stairs to the science classes.

After a few minutes the teacher let the class in and everyone began to set up for the next hour. Zack ignored everyone and pulled out his pencils and a few sheets of blank paper and began to draw quietly. It was useless and he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere but it was his one talent that he enjoyed. After about ten minutes of ignoring the teacher and the teacher not caring Zack's random lines began to merge and form into a figure dramatically fighting alongside a massive fiery lion against an undead monster.

Then the strangest thing happened, his mobile phone rang. The entire class and even the teacher went dead silent and looked over at Zack in wonder; he had never even told anyone he had a phone, let alone a number. He nervously picked up the phone and noticed the caller hung up as soon as he went to find the answer button. As soon as his ring tone abruptly stopped the message tone sounded surprising everyone.

Shocked, Zack opened the message and began to read. With a sharp gasp he dropped the phone on the desk and backed away. He shook his head and muttered, "No… No way… how…? That… that's…"

The girl who sat behind him picked up the phone and read the message allowed, "We need your help. Will you help us?" She blinked and looked at Zack before asking, "Ok, other then being weird what's got you so upset?"

"The… the number… it's… it's…" Zack stuttered and gulped before blurting out, "It's my older brothers!"

The class just blinked in surprise, not having known he even had a brother. However the teacher dropped his notes and white board marker in shock and shouted, "That's impossible! He's…"

The phones message tone interrupted the teacher and the girl opened the new message and read it aloud, "Will you come to the Digital World and help us?" She looked at the phone puzzled as Zack let out a sharp gasp. She then looked up at Zack whose eyes where wide with shock.

He reached out his trembling hand and asked, "Please… give back my phone…?" As the girl returned it he noticed her eyes weren't the normal distaste but instead they where filled with worry for the boy she didn't know. He mumbled a thank you as he took the phone and typed in the reply, "Yes."

After about a minute of nothing happening the phone shone with a blinding light and Zack let out a surprised shout before suddenly going silent. As the light faded the class noticed Zack was gone and someone asked, "Malia? Did you see where he went?" The girl who had just been holding Zack's phone moments before just shook her head in shock.

Across the globe and into another hemisphere another boy is seen exploding out of his houses front door in Devenham, England, screaming, "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" He began to sprint down the street with his school bag half on and a peace of toast in his mouth. Grumbled, "Teach is gonna have my hide if I'm late again!"

The boy had long blonde, almost feminine blond hair along with deep blue eyes that seemed to hold no emotion partly hidden behind a pair of round glasses. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a grey open shirt, white sneakers and dark green pants along with an old white baseball cap on his head.

As he ran his phone began to ring and he paused to answer with a monotone, "Yeah?" Without even checking to see who was even calling.

A caring feminine voice replied, "Patrick, will you help us?" Causing the boy to blink in surprise. The voice knew who he was yet he had never heard it before, let along told it his name.

He then thought on the question for a moment, help a random stranger or face his insane control freak of a teacher and arsehole class mates? In about one and a half seconds Patrick gave his reply in the same monotone, "Yes." With that one word light shone from his phone and he vanished without a trace.

A relatively short distance away in London an adolescent girl was quietly walking to school. She was never late and took her school work seriously. She had long brown hair and grey green eyes and wore a dark green t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a butterfly embroidered on the left leg and black and white trainers.

She looked at the clouded English sky and smiled, just another normal day. She let the wind sweep her long hair up and enjoyed the sensation of the wind flowing through the long strands and sighed softly being only slightly surprised at the sound of her own voice since she rarely had a reason to speak. Suddenly her rarely used mobile phone began to ring with the sound of the overly happy song, CaramellDansen, the really fast version.

With a jump and shriek she answered the phone, "Um… h-hello?"

The feminine voice asked, "Maya, will you help us?"

"I… I don't know how… but I guess I could…?" She replied shortly before her phone shone with a bright light and she vanished from the street she had been on.

On the other side of London one boy wasn't even heading to school at all. Instead he stood on some railings overlooking the river with cold brown eyes while his short jet black hair was tussled in the wind. He wore a black t-shirt with an open black jacket with a broken star symbol on the back along with silver black jeans with red stripes running down the sides of the legs and black converse shoes with star patterns.

He remained silent while balancing perfectly on the railing until his phone rang. He looked at the pocket the phone was located in and growled before answering, "Make it quick." He growled.

"Kai, will you help us?" the feminine voice asked.

After about a minute Kai sighed and replied, "Fine." And his phone began to shine with a bright light before he vanished in front of some very confused pigeons.

Across the Straight in Paris, France a limousine drove slowly through the back streets towards a very famous private school that was known for both it's excellent teachers but also for how expensive it was to send ones children there. Only those in high society could afford to send their children there.

The red haired girl in the back seat of the Limo was one of those lucky few. Her green eyes looked through square glasses out to the people on the streets as she smiled softly. Although she ore her school uniform she also carried a change of clothes with her just in case she need them. Suddenly her mobile phone started to ring and she quickly answered, "Eh?" cheerfully.

The feminine voice asked, "Emilie, will you help us?"

Emilie blinked and replied cheerfully, "Oui! I always give to charity!" As she said this her phone shone with a bright light and she vanished from within the Limo along with her backpack.

The Limo the screeched to a halt and the terrified driver looked back and asked nervously, "Miss Emilie? Where are you?" He then looked back at the road and muttered, "Eep…"

Across the vast ocean to Canada where morning had yet to break a young teen lay sprawled on his bed fast asleep and snoring loudly with his bed sheets flung all over the room. His mop of black hair was flung across his pillow in a haphazard nature as he slowly rolled over just before his phone began to ring; with a sleepy groan he answered the phone with another groan.

The feminine voice then asked, "Dilip, will you help us?"

Dilip didn't move at all and in his half sleeping state answered with an affirmative groan. His phone shone with a bright light and Dilip along with some random articles of clothing vanished from his bedroom with only the family cat, which was sitting on the window sill noticing the light, flipping out, and falling to the ground bellow and sprinting for the door and hide under the couch.


	3. Digital Encounters

A/N: To Lan Kai Kai, I'm sorry but I changed your character a little to compensate for the saturation of Emo's I've experianced in the applications. I just see him as the hyperactive pervert for some reason. I hope you don't mind too much...

And to 'Takuya Fan' I've chosen not to accept Adrian as I don't want to use Frontier's Spirit Evolutions since I don't feel this is the setting for them, even if it is as a Partner Digimon. I'd rather the Tamers have normal Digimon and work with that.

Although they are in a sense 'DigiDestined' I will be calling the kids 'Tamers' to save my fingers the extra work.

* * *

A great silver and gold tower with a great golden light shining from the peak reached for the blackened skies as fires raged below. A blast of debris shot past as the white and gold figure of Dynasmon struggled against it.

"WHOOOOOAAAAA!!!" Dynasmon cried and the pushed him back only to slam into the massive white and blue chest of Omnimon. He looked up at his leader in surprise, "Lord Omnimon!" He saluted.

"We must keep fighting! Royal Knights! Attack!" Omnimon roared as he took to the air and swung his Transcendent Sword in a wide ark as he flew destroying several Megadramon and Gigadramon before pulling out his Cannon and firing blast after blast into the attacking Digimon's ranks.

A massive red dragon with bug red and black armoured wings raced past with Gallantmon riding on his back. He roared, "Dragonic Impact!" And fired massive balls of flame into the attacking forces air units while Gallantmon lashed out with his lance.

Gallantmon raised his shield and roared, "Shield of the Just!" and the massive energy wave decimated a number of enemies.

UlforceVeedramon shot across the ground towards the frontlines and leaped over the entire defending force with one mighty mound before shouting, "Ray of Victory!" The massive V plate on his chest shone with light before firing a beam that decimated the waves of Tankmon.

"Yahoo!" Duftmon shouted before announcing, "Duftmon, Mode change to…" Light enveloped him and he transformed into his quadruped mode, "Leopard mode!" he began to race around the battle field relaying tactical information to the defence forces and other Royal Knights defending the Citadel.

"Scarlet Tempest!"

"Magna Blast!"

The voices of Crusadermon and Magnamon echoed across the battle field as Rose Petals and energy waves tore through the attacker's ranks.

Within the Citadel Craniummon threw open a door to a deep hidden room where Ophanimon and Dominimon stood holding their hands towards the great golden light shining from the tower. The two suddenly collapsed as the tower shook and Craniummon ran to their sides, "Holy Ones! Are you all right? Did you succeed?"

Ophanimum spoke with the same voice the six humans had heard, "We have, however we where unable to bring them directly here. Please inform Cherubimon he can reactivate the shield now." She then passed out along with Dominimon.

Craniummon turned to the two GuardiAngemon at the door and commanded, "See to them!" he then raced out of the door and ran to Cherubimon's chambers. As he ran through that door he found the massive white glowing Digimon look at him with a smile. Craniummon stated simply, "It is done."

Cherubimon simply smiled and began to sing softly while holding his hands over a glowing sphere.

Outside all the attacking Digimon shrieked in pain as the Citadel began to glow. As the light grew from the Citadel it spread over the nearby make-shift villages as well as the heavily defended Primary Village where thousands of Digieggs lay. The defending force began to cheer as the attacking force began to flee from the damaged fortress city.

Omnimon looked over the carnage and sighed. Of the thirteen Knights two had fallen in this battle while Alphamon and Sleipmon remained unaccounted for, leaving him four short. Most of the other groups had all fallen, only Apollomon and Diannamon of the Olympus Twelve where unaccounted for, leaving them the only likely survivors of that group. He heaved a sigh and turned to his gathered Knights who where just being joined by Craniummon, "Well done. Let's take a well deserved rest. As long as Lord Cherubimon sings, the enemy can never enter Driver Fortress so we can afford some down time. Magnamon and Craniummon I wish to speak to you, the rest of you are dismissed."

As the other Knights left Craniummon, Magnamon and Omnimon remained. Omnimon asked, "Was it successful?"

Craniummon nodded, "Yes. Unfortunately the Holy Ones couldn't bring them directly here as planned and they landed to the East on Login Island."

Magnamon shook his head and muttered, "Irony at it's best."

"I see." Omnimon sighed, he then looked up at Magnamon, "Perhaps this is for the best, and their partners are there also so they will have some protection. Magnamon I want you to head to Login Island in the morning and lead them here. Let no harm come to them! They are our only hope!"

Magnamon simply nodded and saluted, "I would feel better if I left immediately."

Omnimon shook his head, "No. You need to recover after that battle if you hope to make it to Login Island without being defeated before you get there."

Magnamon nodded and sighed, "Your right. I apologize. I will leave first thing in the morning." With that the three Knights returned to the Fortress.

Clear blue eyes slowly opened and stared up into a sky and the leaves of a tree he didn't recognize. Suddenly he sprung up into a sitting position and looked at his hand wear his phone had been last he remembered and found an odd, flat, egg-shaped device with several buttons on the face and a small square screen with a red body and maroon rubber grips. His eyes burst open at the sight and he gasped, "This… is the same device that Cabe got!" He remained staring at the device until he noticed a large headed animal with blue eyes, fiery bracelets, headdress and tail.

He leapt to his feet and jumped away, "GAH?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"No need to be so shocked, my names Coronamon and from now on I'm your partner." The small semi-lion like creature stated cheerfully at the human.

Zack simply gave the knee high creature a puzzled look before he heard a scream and readied for a fight. To his amazement a girl around his age burst out of the nearby bushes scream and immediately after spotting him hid behind him as a small ferret like animal emerged as if giving chase.

"Mon chevalier dans lumineux armure! Please protect me!" The glasses wearing girl squealed as she hid against his developing broad back.

Zack stood for a second and looked back at her and demanded, "Huh? Could you speak English please? I don't even know what you just said other then protect you!"

The girl blinked at him pleadingly and Zack sighed in defeat and immediately caught the small ferret and brought it to eye level and asked, "Why are you so scared of this glorified rat anyway?"

The white ferret like creature had golden markings across it's body and a ring around it's neck with strange symbols and an earring from it's left ear. His golden eyes narrowed and he bellowed with a British accent, "Unhand me this instant you dirty miscreant! And I will have you know I am in fact a fox!"

Zack and the girl stared at the talking ferret for a few moments before Zack clutched his chest with his free hand and roared with laughter at the now very irate ferret. Coronamon just watched on and sighed in defeat before muttering, "Poor Kudamon…"

Nearby an early teen bow materialized along with a random jumble of clothing about one story off the ground while fast asleep. However gravity still worked as well as it had for thousands of years and he plummeted to the ground.

THWUMP!

The boy groaned pitifully as he rolled over and screamed when a rock dug into his spine. He sprang up and screamed, "Whose idea of a rock is this?!" He was furious and wanted to beat whoever put a rock in his bed when he realized he wasn't in his bed but standing barefoot out doors wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

At that moment a larger boy wearing black clothing and a small brown animal with bat wings on his head appeared out of the nearby bushes and looked the once sleeping Canadian boy over. The black clad boys roamed over the Canadian and he asked in a monotone voice, with a British accent, "Did you have a nice dream?"

The brown eyed Canadian blinked and looked down and covered his male-hood, along with the oddly coloured front of his boxers with his hands and laughed nervously while his face started glowing red. Within two minutes he had thrown on a red t-shirt, brown pants, a white sweat-band and white runners with blue patterns on them.

He nervously walked over to the older British boy and asked, "So… um… where are we and what's that on your head?" He blinked and offered his hand for the older boy to shake and added, "I'm Dilip Tomar, by the way."

The older boy ignored the hand and simply stared into the younger Canadian's eyes, "I'm Kai Samoto." He replied gruffly. He looked over at the approaching orange lizard with a slightly raised eyebrow, but with what just happened in getting here he wasn't at all surprised by it's appearance.

The brown, bat-winged little creature struck a stylish pose and announced energetically, "And I'm Patamon! Kai's Digimon Partner and friend for life!" He struck another pose and gave the peace sign, "It's nice to meet you, Dilip!"

The waist high, for Dilip, orange lizard then piped up and announced, "And I'm Agumon! Dilip's Digimon Partner and friend for life!" He waved and gave a toothy grin at the gathered three.

At that exact moment Dilip leapt away in fear and screamed like a little girl at the sudden appearance of the tiny dinosaur. He stuttered, "J-Just what the hell are these things?!"

Kai sighed and said, "They call themselves Digimon, Digital Monsters, some kind of creature formed of lost or discarded data that has taken physical form." He held up his white bodied Digivice with black grips and continued, "These devices somehow allow them to access our energy and grow stronger, thus the partnership. Other then that that's all I know."

Dilip looked over at Kai and asked, "So… how do you know that?"

Kai shrugged, "Patamon told me."

In a gulley part way between where the other two pairs had landed a male's voice cried out with a British accent, "I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Suddenly a blonde boy came flying through the air and into the small river sending water flying high into the air. It seemed the water hung in the air for a few moments before raining back down cause a very confused English girl to scream in surprise as it flew all over her.

She looked up and shot the boy a glare to which he just smiled and commented, "Hey! Take it off and join me and we can have some fun?" He raised his eyebrows twice as he crossed his arms and smirked only to have his face violently meet a rock the girl had thrown weakly. He pouted as the rock fell out of the dent it had made and he grumbled, "Can't a guy have some fun?"

"Not with me you can't!" the girl shot back.

She turned around ready to storm off only to find a crotch high yellow dog/lizard thing wearing a blue and white striped fur coat with a horn protruding from it's head and screamed in hysterics.

She then promptly fainted.

Several moments later she woke up to the sight of the boy and the dog/lizard. She blinked and mumbled incoherently before the dog/lizard announced, "I think she's coming to!" She blinked and stared in amazement and wonder what kind of obedience school the cute puppy had been send to to learn to talk like that.

Suddenly she realized she was in the middle of a forest, near a river she didn't know, with a boy she didn't know and a talking dog/lizard and she sat bolt upright. She found herself face to face with a large cog with two smaller cogs on the sides and a smiley face.

She then promptly screamed and fainted again.

After a few more minutes she woke up again and this time managed to not scream or pass out at the sight of the chuckling boy, down trodden looking floating cogs or worried, loyal eyed, lizard/dog. "Ok… what…?" Was all she could manage to say as she struggled not to plain faint again.

"Alrighty! I'm Patrick Davidson, and I'm so your type." He said with a grin and adjusted his glasses. He then poked a thumb at the floating cogs and announced, "Ok your turn cog dude."

The cogs sighed and proclaimed, "Salutations, I am Hagurumon, Patrick's Digimon Partner and companion for life." With that he nodded towards the girl.

She blushed and muttered, "I… I'm Maya Langdon. This is all so weird…"

The blue beast nodded and with a gruff but proud voice proclaimed, "I am Gabumon, Maya's Digimon Partner and friend for life." He placed a paw on her shoulder and said softly, "Do not worry; I'll protect you from anyone who would harm you."

It was that exact moment the nearby bushes exploded and a dark green and black armoured insect Digimon with red hair, two red striped antennae and a larger spike sticking out of it's drawn back right arms wrist ready to strike emerged from the rising debris, "In the name of the Dark Union, I will kill you all!" The Stingmon announced.


End file.
